OhHoney Here Comes A Lullaby Your Very Own Lullaby
by IoIngridWeaver
Summary: In which Pepper Potts has an eighteen year old secret, Peter Parker's powers mutate, May Parker knows it is time to reveal a heartbreaking secret, Tony Stark wants to propose, SHIELD is hunting down Spider-man, the Green Goblin emerges, Gwen Stacy struggles with her love for a superhero, and the entire Avengers Initiative will come to tremble before the extent of a mother's love.
1. Chapter 1

**No language can express the power, and beauty, and heroism, and majesty of a mother's love. It shrinks not where man cowers, and grows stronger where man faints, and over wastes of worldly fortunes sends the radiance of its quenchless fidelity like a star. ~Edwin Hubbell Chapin**

As he looks at the woman in front of him Peter Parker knows that she is what has been missing from his entire life. She is the missing piece of him that has long been hollow and lonely and dark. Yes he loves his Aunt May and he will never trade her or his Uncle Ben for anything. But this woman is the one who gave birth to him and has only been in his life for around seven months. But time is all relative and slowly but surely she has worked his way into his life and she has become one of the three most important people in his life.

The woman who raised him and loves him and has done her best by him: May Parker.

The girl turning woman he loves and the one who broke down his walls: Gwen Stacy.

The woman who gave birth to him and gave him up and helped him face his fear and finally have the courage to choose Gwen; Pepper Potts.

Here he was in his Spider-man costume, and let's face it; it was made of spandex., with his mask off and covered in wounds and blood from the Green Goblin and protecting Gwen and his mother and Jane Foster. The Avengers has found him and were prepared to take him into their custody because of an earlier skirmish that had resulted when he was one his way to save the ones he loved. And now he was fully prepared to face the consequences of his actions. But it seemed someone else was not ready to let him be taken.

Pepper Potts was standing in front of him with her left arm spread as if to protect him and on her right arm was a repulsar ray much like the ones on the Iron Man suit. He knew with his advances hearing that is was on due to the vibrations and that her stance she was desperate to protect him.

Pepper Potts was covered head to toe in soot, dust, blood (some of it her own and some of it not). She appeared calm as she stood in front of her son with her right arm raised prepared to take out any of the nameless SHIELD goons in front of her with Nicky Fury at their helm. She did not seee Tony or any of the other Avengers but she knew they had to be close. Peter has fled from the Oscorp building and had brought her to the tower only to find a trap waiting for them. And he had been prepared to surrender but something inside of Pepper snapped.

She appeared calm and logical but on the inside she was panicking as they tried to move to take away her son. She had just been tortured and held captive and was missing Tony like a wound in her soul. She has been apart from him and Peter for almost seven days. It was seven days too long. But she could not let them take her son. She knew she was bordering on the verge of hysteria but she could not let them take her baby.

She had only had him back for seven months after not having him for seventeen years. She could not lose him. SHE WOULD NOT lose him again. And even as she felt her knees begin to shake she still stood tall and true. They would take her son over her dead body and their own.

"Mom.." Peter began to say just as Fury said, "Miss Potts.." but the pair were interrupted by Tony Stark blasting through a window opposite of them with the Hulk and Thor following him and the rest coming through the opening elevator.

Tony threw off his mask as he approached the woman he loved who was standing in from the teenaged Spider man aka Peter Parker his intern and one whom had rescued Pepper.

"Pepper. What are you doing? You need to put the ray down; someone could get hurt."

He watched tears fill her eyes but the closer he came the further back she drifted towards Parker,

"No Tony. They want to take him." She half way sobbed as she continued, "I can't let them take him."

"Pepper he nearly killed an agent to get to you. I understand he saved you but he needs to be taken into.."

"NO!" the desperation and sadness in her voice shocked him as she continued on saying something that shook his world to its very core and yet made perfect sense. "They are not taking Peter, Tony. They are not taking my son! No one is taking my boy!"

And suddenly months of behavior and the bond between the two and their facial expressions and heart raced through his mind. And it was then Tony Stark made a choice. He loved this woman who was obviously in shock and close to falling apart. And that meant he had to choose a side. It was a no brainier. He would always choose hers.

Quickly walking towards her Tony put his own armored hand into her right and laced their fingers together. He then wrapped his other arm around her and whispered fiercely into her ear. "I will always protect you Pep." he then drew back and smirked looked deeply into her blue eyes which were looking for something in his own. "And now I guess that includes your eight legged spawn."

Pepper blinked up at him through her tears and smiled shakily. He then squeezed her hands before he turned and while keeping them hands laced moved to face Fury. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Thor and Hulk move to stand beside him. Thor adored Pepper who never lost her patience with him despite all of the things he broke and Hulk loved Pepper is seemed ever since the time Bruce had Hulked out in front of Pepper in the lab and she had petted his head and called him adorable.

Tony then said to Fury, "If you want the spider you have to go through me."

Thor then bellowed, "Comrade Tony is right in this matter. The Spider Man has saved my beloved Jane and is the offspring of the Lady Potts. You shall not take him while I still breathe." he then lifted his hammer threateningly for emphasis.

Hulk simply gave everyone a stink eyes that even made Tony a little queasy and rumbled "**Squishy spider Red's. Hulk like pretty Red. Hulk protect Red. Hulk Smash if try to take." **he then bared and growled his own teeth.

**Peter Parker watched all of this with amazement and awe. But the other part of him; the analytical park asked; how had it all come to this? **


	2. Chapter 2

**When you are a mother, you are never really alone in your thoughts. A mother always has to think twice, once for herself and once for her child. -Sophia Loren, Women and ****Beauty**

When Ginny Potts is nineteen and living in the city old city of New York entering her second year of university at Columbia nothing really makes sense to her at that point in time. She had spent the summer back home in the wide open space of New Mexico at her family's ranch and more than once since arriving back at the dorms her heart has been yearning for the wide open spaces and the feelings of home.

So she drifts through the first half of the semester like a ghost going through the motions but never truly living. Until one night while in the campus library a man ran into her. A man who would profoundly affect her life forever.

He was tall, lanky, with starling brown eyes covered in black thick frames, wild hair, and a look of panic and surprise. As he helped her to pick up his papers Ginny introduced herself and he gave his name: Richard Parker. The wedding band on his hand should have been a warning but for some reason he reminded her of herself; alone wishing for something more in the world they lived in.

He offers to buy her coffee to replace the one he spilt and that night they spend almost six hours debating Hemingway. She tells him she loves to ride but has not been on a horse in almost a year. She learns that he is separated from his wife after he caught her in bed with another man. But it is his fault he said. He is a scientist and he is married to his work.

That night as Ginny discovers a kindred spirit in the form of a man who is awkward and smart and more like herself than she realized she also realizes something as she walks back to campus. That night was the first night she did not feel so alone.

There meetings continue until Christmas until the unthinkable happens. It is New Years Eve and the pair get drunk. So drunk apparently that sleeping together was not out of the option. When she wakes up in the morning Ginny leaves as if the hounds of hell were yapping at her heels.

One week later they meet and Richard says that he is trying again with his wife and he thanks her for being his friend. She agrees and then walks away from the only friend she had left in New York. And that was all it was. A loneliness and a friendship that is now gone.

But four months later during finals Ginny faints and having spent the past fours months being skinny and studying and doing everything she could to ignore the growing cloud that was looming over her she has been ignoring the signs.

The puking and the swelling and the sensitive chest and weird cravings. She discovers she is pregnant.

*******Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts and the favorites! You guys have seriously made my week and days and month.! So I know this is short but I hope it will tide you over until the next update which should be up in a few days and should be much longer. I just thought this would be a good place to end it off. R&R! Tell me what you think; be brutally honest if you need to be just no flames please! XOXO Weaver~**


End file.
